Lilies for Love
by flame of cold
Summary: Lily and James were gorgeous, popular and intelligent. They were both confident and funny, yet they despised eachother... but when Lily is dumped by her 'friends' after she rescues a child that they put in danger, she has no one to turn to but James.
1. Baby E

**This is my second fanfic. Please read it and review!!!**

It is a difficult business giving flowers. To choose a bouquet, you must find a flower that suits the occasion. On Remembrance Day, only a few eccentric people would wear a bright and cheerful daisy in their buttonhole, or poking out of their pocket. Likewise, not many people would give a _rafflesia _(the biggest flower in the world with an awful odor)to their children on their birthday.

It is almost a tradition to give roses to your lover on Valentine's Day. Roses are a symbol of love, smooth and silky with deep crimson petals and a gorgeous scent. If roses are passed between people, it shows love between them, but Mr Harold Evans loved his wife no less on one fateful Valentine's Day when he didn't bring roses into WARD 134.

It was an interesting day. It wasn't sunny, nor was the weather cloudy. There was a lack of wind, and no rain or snow. The weather was rather tranquil, peaceful. Nothing disruptive. On this day, five beautiful babies were born in St George's Hospital.

Baby A, Baby B, Baby C and Baby D continued their journey in their trolleys down the corridor, but Baby E was wheeled into WARD 134.

It was a small pretty room with white walls, blue curtains and a tiny balcony overlooking a beautiful garden. A pretty young woman with short chestnut locks lay on an adjustable bed resting after the hard ordeal of childbirth. There was a bathroom through a blue door with a large bath, a shower and a toilet. The bathroom contained three blue towels in the cupboard under the sink and the mirror had a shelf with a disposable toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. Everything was clean and very hygienic.

The woman lying on the bed sat up when she heard the trolley in which Baby E laid roll through the door onto the slick linoleum floor. She let out a soft moan when the nurse gently gave her the baby.

"You are the mother of a gorgeous baby girl Mrs Anna Evans," announced the nurse, smiling at the awe, which filled Anna's face.

"My daughter?" whispered Anna, tears filling her eyes. She held her daughter close and breathed in deeply. The baby smelt sweet.

A beeping sound interrupted the moment. The nurse frowned, "Mr Evans is approaching." Minutes after she had announced the fact, a tall, handsome man entered the room carrying a toddler girl with mousy brown hair in pigtails with his right arm and a ribboned box tucked under his left.

"Sorry for the delay honey, the florist's are so crowded. I queued for ages before-" he stopped, his green eyes on the baby, "Is that our new baby?"

"Our new daughter," Anna nodded.

Mr Evans placed the pretty box in the nurse's arms and lowered the toddler gently who clambered onto the foot of the bed. He reached for the baby and held her in his arms.

"Mummy! I dew our family in my cwayons, onny I didn't know if de baby was goin to be a girl or boy!" exclaimed the toddler.

Anna smiled fondly at her daughter, "I can't wait to see it! We'll put it on the fridge. Petunia, love, you've got a sister now!"

"Really mummy! Gweat!" grinned Petunia, "Can I see her?"

"In just a moment," replied her father, "Anna, honey, Happy Valentine's Day!"

Anna took the box from the nurse and undid the silver green ribbon. She took the lid of and gasped at the sight of five white lilies wrapped in clear cellophane and a silver ribbon. "Thank you Harold, they're beautiful!" she exclaimed. She sat up and pecked her husband on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, there were no red roses left, and I was going to buy some yellow ones, but I saw these and I remembered how much you loved them."

"I'm glad you did buy them, love, they're amazing," sighed Mrs Evans.

"Daddy! I wanna see her now!" Petunia pouted impatiently.

Mr Evans sat down next to Petunia and revealed the girl.

"Weeeeeeeeell…She's pwetty, but she's so small," said Petunia critically, "What's her name Daddy?"

Harold glanced at his wife, "Er, what _is_ her name honey?" he asked.

Mrs Evans fingered the lilies' smooth petals, "I think Lily is a beautiful name, don't you?

"How about Lillian, Lily for short?" Mr Evans suggested.

"Yes, that's a good idea… our little Lillian… Lily," Anna agreed sinking back into her fluffy pillows contentedly.

Unknown to all, Lily's eyes flickered open revealing startling emerald eyes. She gazed up at the strange man holding her, her father, before slowly entering a snooze again.

**Is it good? I hope so. Please review! I'll add another chapter soon.**

**Flame of Cold : )**


	2. James Potter

**I'm BACK!!! This second chapter is dedicated to my amazing reviewers:**

**siriuslycoco**

**Gimlihamster**

**Running out of ink**

**Malicia**

**&**

**Secretiveseeker**

In an expensive district far away from St George's Hospital, lay another baby, three months older than Lily Evans.

His name was James Potter and he was awake, and batting at the broomstick models hovering above his cot. The baby squealed as a cleansweep circled his head, neatly evading the flailing wrists.

"_Alright, _sweetie, I'll do it! Because it's Valentine's Day, I'll do it until James falls asleep," a male voice exclaimed.

James perked up at the sound of his father's voice and cooed when his Dad entered his room.

James's dad was very tall and handsome with messy black hair (which James inherited) and blue eyes(which James did not).

"Hey there Jamesy boy," he grinned pulling a comfy chair up next to the cot and sitting on it, "Your _mum_ wants me to put you to bed." He sighed then smiled. He put his head near James's and glanced furtively around.

"Look what I have," he whispered.

James gurgled loudly, his eyes widened alarmingly revealing hazel irises.

Mr Potter pulled out a long, thin stick and conjured a tall pile of magazines. "Quidditch!" Mr Potter cried.

James's eyes were glued to the glossy magazine on the top of the pile. He reached his chubby arms to it.

"You want one?" Mr Potter asked, "Here."

He gave the first magazine to James who grabbed it and tugged it off him.

"Wow, you're eager, buddy. You want to become a Quidditch Player like your old Pa?" Mr Potter exclaimed.

James didn't even look at him. His eyes were riveted on the model on the cover.

Slim and sexy with scarlet, straight red hair and pale skin, the model's chocolate brown eyes seemed to gaze into his.

3 hours, 18 minutes 37 seconds later found Mr Potter finishing the last magazine and James still staring at the first.

"OK, son. Can I read your magazine?" James didn't answer (naturally) or respond in any way. Mr Potter reached into the cot and tugged on the magazine gently. James pulled back. Mr Potter tried to pry James's fingers from the pages. James screamed loudly and clenched his fists.

Mr Potter gave up and slumped back into his chair. His eyes began closing. Soon he was snoring softly.

James's eyes started fluttering shut, and he to began to make tiny snuffling snores.

Mr Potter grinned and sat up quietly. Silently, he stood up and grabbed hold of the magazine, but no matter what he did, James still held on fast. Mr Potter decided it was a lost case eventually, crept out of the room and closed the door.

The sleeping baby turned over, accidentally tearing the front page off. Mumbling incoherently, he clutched the crumpled page close to him.

**I kept thinking that James was so sweet as I typed this up. Please review! The little button's calling to you:**

**Click me! Click me! Click me! Click me! Click me…**

**Flame of Cold : )  
**


	3. Oozing Golden Syrup

Wow! I've had lots of amazing reviews! Thank you SO much. My fantastic reviewers are:

**Gimlihamster **

**Animals are my LIFE **

**Malicia**

**Secretiveseeker**

**blueholly**

**Magic is Upon**

**Ruby89**

**opungo**

**xxemeralds4everxx**

**dragonsrgorgeous07**

**&**

**lilalex13**

**My THANKYOU SO MUCH chart sends my reviwers chop chip cookies!!!  
**

**Note: If anyone has questions about the story like Ruby89 did, I'll send you an answer rather than post it in a chapter because they might be personal (the questions).**

"Wake up Lily! Wake up!" screeched Petunia, throwing he rather skinny body onto a large lump. The lump in question was Lily Evans curled up in a ball and trying to block the sunlight with her duvet.

"Oof," Lily grunted, "Get off Pet, you idiot. Let me sleep until ten o'clock. It's Saturday for heaven's sake."

"It's such a beautiful day!" Petunia sang bouncing around the room.

"Whaddever," Lily mumbled snuggling back into her cocoon of warmth and drowsiness so only a red head was visible.

Petunia frowned, "Oh, get up Lily," she snapped, "Mum says we can go shopping after we have breakfast."

Upon receiving no response, Petunia flounced downstairs, swiftly returning balancing a stack of pancakes on a plate.

"Mmm, pancakes, gooey and thick. The golden syrup's just _oozing_ to the bottom of the plate," she coaxed.

A hand risked the cold air and shot vaguely to the direction where Petunia stood, "Gimme."

"Noooo, you can't eat this in bed, you'll get sticky bed sheets, and what_ever _would Mum say about that?" she teased.

A growl was heard from the bed and Petunia ran squealing down the stairs, through the corridor and into the kitchen, a ruffled Lily at her heels.

Petunia set the plate down at Lily's place and grinned, "Breakfast's ready!' she chimed.

Lily grumpily sat down and began to eat the now cold pancakes with her hands.

"Lily Evans!" her mum scolded, "Eat with cutlery, you're not an animal."

Rather sulkily Lily took a fork and knife and resumed gobbling down her pancakes.

Petunia sat down across her and ate her steaming pancakes in a more dignified manner; after all she was three years Lily's elder and had to set a good example.

"Morning honey, Pet, Lily," Mr Evans greeted, kissing his wife.

A chorus of Good Mornings was sounded back at him.

"Is this pancakes I smell!" he exclaimed in mock disbelief, "I'm starving!"

Mrs Evans handed him the next platter and Mr Evans gave her, her mail, gave Petunia _her _mail and gave Lily _her _mail.

"Catalogues… there's a sale at Esprit tomorrow… we're invited to the Suri Vishnu's wedding! We've met her fiancée before- tall Indian guy," Mrs Evans informed everyone.

"I've got a message from Raymond, you know, my pen pal," Petunia said, slightly disappointed at not having anything exciting."

"What did you receive Lily, dear?" Mrs Evans prompted.

Lily mumbled through her food, "Inorthubirayartanrankter."

"Don't speak with your mouthful. What did you say?" reminded Mr Evans.

Lily swallowed with difficulty, "An invitation to Courtney Hu's Birthday party and a prank letter," she repeated.

"A prank letter?" asked Petunia.

"Yeah, something 'bout Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I'm a witch, yadda yadda, and a R.S.V.P. date."

The room was silent for a moment.

"I think it's a really good joke," said Lily resuming her eating, "What?" she asked when everyone stared at her, "It is, I mean it's better then… I dunno, like a fake love letter."

Everyone returned to their breakfast and the matter was soon forgotten.

**I think I included too much dialogue in this chapter. A poll:**

**Should the next chapter be about James's letter of acceptance?**

**Yes/No**

**I think the little button below brings me luck (kisses button) It'll bring you luck too!!!**

**Luv**

**flame of cold xxx**


	4. James's letter and Dumbledore

**Sorry I didn't write yesterday, the computer smashed. On the 10th of January, I'm going away for four/five days so I won't be able to update. I'll definitely post another chapter tomorrow, though. A thousand blessings on my brilliant reviewers who all participated in my poll,** **Should the next chapter be about James's acceptance letter :**

**opungo – Partial James**

**Ruby89- No**

**Aliki- Yes**

Idon'twriteonthissiteowell- Partial James 

&

**lilalex13- Yes.**

**I conclude that this chapter shall be partially about James's letter and partially of Lily.**

A rather short boy with curly strawberry blond hair and blue eyes sauntered casually through James's bedroom door. He made a beeline to James's four-poster bed and shook the boy in question awake.

"What?" James groaned sitting up in bed and glaring at his older brother, Harry.

"An owl came this morning," Harry informed him.

"So?" asked James, collapsing back down.

"The owl… had… a letter… for you…" Harry drew it out slowly so there could be no mistake.

Silence…

"The letter had the Hogwarts crest on it," Harry said mildly before leaving the room, "Mum's crying her eyes out!"

James shot out of his bed "Omigod!" he squealed girlishly as he raced down a grand staircase, through corridors and into the kitchen.

Mrs Potter was slumped over the huge kitchen table, sobbing as if her heart would break. Mr Potter was giving orders to an old house elf who kept shooting frightened glances at her mistress. The youngest member of the Potter household, Ophelia Potter, a breathtakingly beautiful girl with curly black hair and deep blue eyes was trying to console her tearful mother.

"I'm so _happy_!" Mrs Potter wailed loudly.

Ophelia looked up in despair as James entered the room. A tall boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes, he would be able to do what she could not.

"Mum, James…" she began before her mother threw herself at James.

"Mum, calm down," he said awkwardly, patting her back as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Yes, calm down," she said slowly straightening and wiping away her tears, her eyes almost as red as her hair.

Harry smirked at James, and he resisted the childish urge to stick his tongue out.

Ophelia bustled over carrying a small glass of oak matured mead.

Mrs Potter gulped it down and her breaths rapidly slowed down.

Mr Potter came over and put his arm around James, "Congratulation James. I'll get your stuff before I go to the Ministry. I'll inform Dumbledore that you're going." He finally gave James the letter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily Evans sighed as she began washing the dishes. The water made her skin wrinkle like prunes and the soapy suds stuck to her hands. After all the dishes were sparkling clean, she began drying them with a clean cloth.

A sudden bang caused Lily to drop the rather expensive china plate she was holding, and she stared at the shattered remains in despair. She turned to get the dustpan and brush, and stopped in disbelief. In the center of the kitchen stood an old man with a long silver beard in what looked like a blue dress with a matching pointy hat.

The man dusted off some imaginary dust before looking at Lily.

"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry my dear," he said, pulling out a stick and pointing it at the china. Lily jumped out of the way wondering what the man (obviously mad) was going to do. She was amazed to see the pieces assemble themselves together until a whole china plate stared at her.

The man glanced at her stunned face and sighed, "Please take a seat," he said offering her, her own sofa, "I think we'd better talk…"

**Yay! Lily meets Dumbledore! PLEASE REVIEW- **

**flame of cold **

** P.S. Huggles to all!!!!!  
**


	5. Acceptance

Yes, I came back ages ago from the trip, but after we returned, we found out that my grandma was having an operation on her hip, so we all went south to Albany to keep her house clean and such. A round of applause to my amazing reviewers:

**Aliki**

**opungo**

**I love fred and George**

**Ruby89**

**blueholly**

**Gimlihamster **

**&**

**lilalex13**

**HUGS AND KISSES TO YOU!!! XXX OOO!**

"So it wasn't a prank letter?" asked Mrs Evans slowly.

The family and Dumbledore were seated around the table, having a conference.

"No mum! There is magic, and I'm a witch and…and do I still have to go to St Halley?" asked Lily.

Mr and Mrs Evans paused and looked at each other.

Dumbledore saw the doubt in their eyes, "Hogwarts is one of the most celebrated magical schools in Britain. It will definitely offer Lily more opportunities than any ordinary school. The wizarding community is large and has always been around though until today you haven't known about them."

"Do you have a brochure?" Petunia asked in the silence that followed.

"No, but I have a few photographs," Dumbledore said, plunging his hand into his robes and handing her a dozen enlarged pictures.

"Hogwarts… is a castle?" Mrs Evans asked, looking at a picture of the school, grounds and lake.

"Yes, everything you see there is part of Hogwarts," Dumbledore replied.

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Lily, leafing through some.

The family was shocked when a large tentacle rose from the lake, waved in the air and sunk back in the water with a large splash.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling, "Magical photos are very realistic, as you've noticed."

"What was that?" asked Mr Evans, aghast.

"Merely the Giant Squid. Harmless, opposing contrary belief, unless provoked," announced the wizard.

"Sweet," said Lily, "Mum, Dad, please. Let me go to Hogwarts! It looks amazing!"

Mrs Evans sighed, "OK, you can go. Is there any post?" she asked.

Dumbledore smiled, "Owl Post, best there is, which reminds me," he pulled out a little cage with an adorable white owl, what looked like paper, and inkbottle and a quill. "If you'd sign that Lily."

Lily tentatively dipped the quill in the ink and signed her name. Dumbledore gave the parchment to the owl, which promptly held it in its beak and flew out of the open window.

"Well, that's that!" Dumbledore announced beaming, "Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Evans! I hope you'll make us proud!" and with that, he vanished with a loud pop.

Is it too short? I'll make the next chapter longer. Please review!

**flame of cold**


	6. Uneventful Lucky Socks!

**AHHH! I **_**know **_**I haven't updated for AGES! I hope you guys missed me but didn't mope around waiting for me to update. I deleted a couple of the chapters because I had made them up on the spot, and they were terrible. I hope this one (while uneventful) will satisfy any desires to murder, harm or maul me in any way. On that note, I have lost track of my reviewers and am SO SORRY that I can't post my thanks on this page. If you reviewed in any of the last three chapters, tell me and I'll put you down on the next page. Once again, I am SO sorry!!! Amen.**

"MUM! Where do hell are my friggin lucky socks!" yelled one frazzled James Potter, " I am _going to be _LATE! Where are they?"

"Tut, tut, _language _Jamesie," drawled Harry who was sprawled on James's bed, watching lazily.

James shot him a dirty look before turning and bellowing to the empty doorway, "FOR GOD'S SAKE MUM, WHERE ARE… DOESN'T MATTER I FOUND THEM!"

Harry winced and pulled James's pillow over his head. Golden snitches zoomed across it humming merrily, "Sheesh Jamesie, Shout a bit louder will you, I think there might just be a few deaf people in _Australia _who haven't heard about your socks yet."

James scowled at him again from the top of his wardrobe trying to reach the ceiling where a week ago he had tried to summon his lucky socks with his new wand. The end result had been his socks firmly plastered to the ceiling and withstanding summoning charms. If he could reach just a little bit further…

"Aagh!" screamed James as he grabbed the socks and fell off the wardrobe, onto his bed's canopy. The material ripped and he landed onto his unsuspecting brother's stomach.

"Oof," gasped Harry as the air whooshed out of him, "You idiot, that _hurt_."

"Gee, sor-ree," grumbled James, "Why are you in my bedroom anyway?"

"Meh," grunted Harry, pushing James off his stomach and rolling off the bed, "and when _are _you going to take those pictures down! I mean, redheads are hot, but you're obsessed!"

"Am not!" denied James crossing his arms as he sat cross-legged on the floor. Looking around at the redheaded pinups around his room, he sheepishly added, "Alright, so what if I am. But 42 isn't _that_ much."

"You count them," hooted Harry as he walked out the door.

"Only so I can make sure _you_ haven't taken them," James called out the door. He stared unseeingly at the socks he held in his hand, only remembering his unpacked trunk as he came into focus.

"OI MUM! WHERE IS MY PUDDLEMERE UNITED SHIRT!!!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily was nervous. Very nervous. Very, very nervous. Actually… she was terrified. She had visited Diagon Alley two weeks ago and had already read all the textbooks twice through. She had been fascinated with _Hogwarts a History _and spent a lot of time trying to imagine herself fitting in with the rest of the Hogwarts population. She never could visualise herself doing magic.

Her wand had become a sacred object to her. Every night she examined it and marvelled at its importance for magic. Every night she fell asleep, hand resting on her bedside table, fingers faintly brushing the magical stick and smiling faintly.

She was worried about fitting in. She was not born of a wizarding family. Would she be put down for that? Would she have a lower ability for performing magic than those who had been raised in a wizarding community? Oh shit, shit, shit…

Lily had always been interested in personalities. She had a mind of her own, and was not afraid to use it. Her personality never faltered in her moods, it changed when she _wanted _it to change. She could be an Ice Queen on moment, and warm and bubbly the next. She used her 'power' to blend in with other people, but here she was at a disadvantage for she didn't know what magical people _would _want. Hmm… to be cool or to not be cool, that is the question!

Now she was freaking out. Twirling her wand with her long, slim fingers, she sat on her bed pondering. By deciding to go to Hogwarts, she had entered a whole new world… and she was _terrified_.

**I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!**

**flameofcold : )**


End file.
